


I'm Sorry

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: “it’s over, it’s done, just leave it be.”
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	I'm Sorry

Gigi isn’t even sure what they’re fighting about anymore. Everything seems to be getting to them these days with the quarantine. Spending so much time in each other’s personal space has started to take a toll.

Crystal storms off yelling about how Gigi just won’t listen and Gigi yells after her as she goes. She sits down in her sewing room and starts angrily ripping seams out of a garment she’s been working on. It’s just not going how she wanted it to, much like her and Crystal’s argument.

They avoid each other all day, Crystal staying upstairs while Gigi sets up camp downstairs. At lunch time Crystal walks by her to get to the kitchen but doesn’t say a single word. Well, Gigi can play that game too. Crystal grabs some food and heads back upstairs, and Gigi is thankful that she doesn’t have to see her face any longer right now. 

They spend the whole day apart and Gigi forgets what she was supposed to be angry about, because she starts missing her girlfriend’s contagious smile and laughter. When she tries to think about the beginning of the argument she has no idea how it started or what it was about. 

Crystal doesn’t come back down again for dinner and Gigi knows that she has to be getting hungry. She makes a couple sandwiches and climbs the stairs in search of her girlfriend. She finds her in their bedroom, playing on her Switch.

“Hi,” she says quietly from the doorway. When Crystal doesn’t respond she almost gets angry and starts yelling again, but she takes a deep breath and makes herself calm down. “I brought you some food,” Gigi starts again, walking towards Crystal.

“Thanks,” she mutters, eyes still on her video game. But at least that’s progress. 

“Can you put that down? Please?” Gigi asks softly, really not wanting Crystal to be upset with her again. “Can we talk?” She sets the sandwiches on the end table and turns to look at her girlfriend.

“About what?” Crystal asks after a moment where she pauses her game and sets it aside. 

“I’m sorry.” Gigi decides to say it first because she knows Crystal can be so stubborn. It’s also true. While she’s still not really sure what they were arguing about exactly, she is sorry for keeping it going and probably making it worse.

“I’m sorry too. But I still think--”

“Shh,” Gigi cuts her off before she can start in again. “It’s over, it’s done, just leave it be. We’re both sorry. That’s all we need to say. Right? Can we just stop ignoring each other please?”

“I… yeah,” Crystal breathes out and Gigi sighs with relief.

“Thank God. I missed you today.”

“How could you miss me? We’ve been trapped in the house together for a month almost.”

“I know. But I didn’t get to see you smile today. Or hear you laugh. Or kiss you,” Gigi pouts and Crystal smiles and laughs, just like Gigi knew she would. “Two out of three ain’t bad I guess,” Gigi says with a smile and laugh of her own.

“But we strive for perfection in this household,” Crystal replies with a huge grin and grabs Gigi’s hands, pulling her down in her lap. “I missed you too.”

With that, Gigi closes the gap and kisses Crystal sweetly, trying to convey just how much she loves her, and how that will always be true no matter what stupid arguments they have along the way.


End file.
